totaldramayoutubefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Total Drama Next Generation: Island Homecoming/@comment-31939669-20180414095218
Updated Prediction- Merge Episode 10: Reject Resort Episode: There is a challenge to get back in the game like world tour. This is how it goes. And Brendan is not in since he just got out, also the people who werent in the season get a chance. Truth or Dare Challenge Casey=Pass Fran=Pass Landovan=Fail Violet, Xavier, Ron and Georgia= Fail Vince= Pass Cosmo and China=Fail Wendelle=Pass Danny=Fail Aubrey= Fail Casey and Fran verse! Casey wins! Vince and Wendelle verse! Wendelle wins! Wendelle and Casey verse, Wendelle wins! Episode 11- Merge! Wendelle joins Jackie starts to like Greg Octavio tries to convince Megan inbut ends up with Megan hating her. Angela starts to notice Stuart and Jake's quietness. Liana thinks about betraying Angela and Wendelle helps her (Jake gets out since he has the least plot left out of everyone) Episode 12- 8 left Wendelle and Liana tell Greg more about Angela, even though he already knows a bit. Stuart tries to find another ally but no one accepts Octavio and Megan start to hate each other more Jackie gets food poisoned accidentally by Liana. (Jackie gets out since she is kinda useless, but she admits she likes Greg before she leaves) Episode 13- 7 left Greg and Stuart both feel alone in the game and decide to get out Angela Wendelle and Liana get scared thinking they are in the minority. Megan and Angela have a fight which ends up with Megan quitting. Octavio is happy that Megan is out and accidentally reveals he wants to get Angela out. Blaineley tempts Kassondra more to make a double elimination, and she reluctantly agrees. (Stuart gets out after regretting not doing much about Jake) Episode 14- 5 left Wendelle and Liana team up with Greg and Octavio to get out Angela Chefette finds Jaret and then Fang almost kills Blaineley Angela wins immunity (Liana gets out after Wendelle gets a cold from Liana and Greg also gets the cold) Episode 15- 4 left (Reject Resort) The people at Reject Resort get to choose who is out this episode 3 people vote Greg 4 people vote Octavio 5 people vote Wendelle 6 people vote Angela (Angela is out because putting her one episode further would make this too predictable) FINALE! Episode 16- 3 people left Kassondra fires Blaineley after finding out she can't do her job well. Wendelle finds out about Blaineley and tries to cheer her up Greg tries to get Octavio positive, he succeeds. CHALLENGE The challenge is to climb up to the volcano like in Concluding Catastrophe, find a tree, and climb it. But you can only climb a tree that has your face on it. 1 third should. Greg takes the lead until the tree challenge Octavio almost jumps into the volcano because there was a touch of negativity still in him Wendelle sees Octavio doing so and saves him. Greg shows that he has a fear of heights that only appear when he has a chance of falling. He struggles to climb his tree. Octavio finds his tree but then sees a suicide pact walking by, he gets confused and has his very first meltdown since he was a baby. Greg climbs up the tree Wendelle finds Octavio crying and kisses him Octavio gets motivated and climbs up the tree! WENDELLE IS OUT! 3RD PLACE! CHALLENGE- PART 2: THERE IS 2 KEYS HIDDEN ON THE ISLAND, ONCE YOU FIND IT, IT WILL OPEN A CHEST WITH A MAP TO THE MILLION DOLLARS, FIRST ONE TO GRAB IT WINS Octavio finds his key Greg finds his key Greg finds the chest Octavio finds the chest Greg finds out he got a fake map and tries to find the actual case Octavio finds his map and starts following it Greg finds the million dollars! Greg wins! FROM BEGINNING ELIMINATION ORDER 16th: Vince- Last one to get to Kassondra 15th: Cosmo- Obviously throws the challenge 14th China- She was in the minority Returns: Wendelle- Angela wanted her out 13th Georgia- Same as China 12th Danny- It would have been Greg, but he found an idol and Danny voted for himself. 11th Aubrey- She broke her leg and was medically evacuated 10th Brendan- He lost to Jake in a tiebraker MERGE! WENDELLE RETURNS! 9th: Jake 8th Jackie 7th: Megan 6th: Stuart 5th: Liana 4th: Angela 3rd: Wendelle 2nd: Octavio 1st: Greg!